


through the valley

by azayame



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Guns, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Swearing, The Last of Us AU, Violence, Zombies, donghyuck is like johnny's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azayame/pseuds/azayame
Summary: thanks to zoé, jonah and lina for bearing with me and helping me, i love you lots. this pretty much follows the last of us' storyline so-- everybody say thank you naughty dog!





	through the valley

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to zoé, jonah and lina for bearing with me and helping me, i love you lots. this pretty much follows the last of us' storyline so-- everybody say thank you naughty dog!

“Youngho. Youngho wake up. Wake the fuck up!”

“Oh... what the fuck? Yoonoh? How’d you get th-- what the fuck?”

“We gotta leave, Youngho. We gotta fucking leave!”

“Where-- where’s Mark?”

“He’s up already. Now grab a coat, maybe a gun and let’s fucking go.”

Johnny is so, so confused. What the hell is going on? Jaehyun’s never like this. Why the fuck is he like that today? Why would he need a fucking gun? He checks the time on his phone. 3:06. It’s three fucking AM.

“Yoonoh, what the fuck is going on? You woke me up at three in the fucking morning for a reason, right?”

“Just… just get to the car. I’ll explain you once we’re somewhere safe. Safer than here.”

“I-- okay, yeah, sure.”

“Dad, dad what’s going on? Uncle Yoonoh said we were in danger.”

“Hey there little boy.” Johnny can’t help but smile at the sight of his son who had just woken up. “I don’t know what’s happening either but let’s-- let’s trust your uncle, yeah? Let’s go.”

“Dad I-- I’m really freaking out.” Mark looks so, so scared. Johnny takes him in his arms. He can’t stand seeing his boy like that.

“It’ll be alright, yeah? Uncle Yoonoh’s gonna drive us to some safe place. We'll be alright. You’ll be alright.”

“Hey Youngho! Fuck’s taking you so long? We gotta fucking go! Now!”

Johnny really wonders why Jaehyun's such in a hurry. “I’m taking a gun and I’m coming,” he tells him. “Hey, Mark, why won’t you follow Yoonoh in the car?” Johnny kisses Mark on the forehead. “Daddy’s coming,” he says in a comforting voice.

He nods. “Alright dad. I’ll see you there.” And with that, Mark walks away.

Johnny turns away, runs to his room, opens the drawer on his nightstand and pulls out a box. The box looks quite simple, it’s black with golden drawings and has a little lock on it, in a golden color as well. Johnny rushes to enter the combination (0802, Mark’s birthday) and takes out his gun. After verifying if it’s loaded, he rushes back downstairs to join his brother and his son.

“Took you long enough! You got ammo in that gun?” Jaehyun starts the car and starts driving. “Fasten your seatbelt.”

“Uhh yeah? Why the fuck wouldn't I have ammo in that gun? I’ve literally never used it.”

Jaehyun shoots an odd look at his brother. “Never? Bitch I sure hope y’know how to use it?”

“Focus on the road, don’t look at me like that. I was taught to use this when I bought it.”

“Alright, alright. You’re gonna need it.”

“Why though? Where are we even going?”

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows. “I… There's been these people who have gone nuts over the past hour… People say it has something to do with some kind of parasite and-- I just want you two to be safe. That's why I came to get you. 

“An infection? That sounds pretty weird. But first of all it sounds bad… Do you know more about it?”

“No, no not really.”

“Turn on the radio. Maybe some people are talking about this right now,” Mark, who had only been listening, says. Johnny turns to look at him and you can tell by the look in his eyes that he's terrified, but he’s trying to look calm. He asks his son if he’s alright while Jaehyun turns on the radio, to which the only answer he gets is a little nod.

“ _Hospital admissions are currently peaking. There is a 100% increase due to a mysterious infection. We’ve received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased ag--_ ”

The signal keeps decreasing, turning into something quite inaudible, disturbing noises that left them clueless.

“What? No!” Jaehyun hits the radio a few times. He turns it off, there’s no sign of it coming back anytime soon, his actions are useless. They’re now driving in silence, nothing to keep them from losing their minds with the rest of the world. Johnny’s house was quite isolated, but they couldn't afford to stay there. Supplies would run low, and Jaehyun had bloodstains on his shirt which looked quite recent, implying he had to kill someone a few moments before getting there. The area was dangerous, they had to leave.

They saw horrible things as they were driving: abandoned cars, dead people -- corpses in the street which would unfortunately become a common sight, people yelling for help and even houses on fire.

“Holy shit. That’s Sehun’s house. I hope he made it out, he better be safe as we speak,” Jaehyun says.

Johnny looks at Sehun’s house, then at his brother. “I’m sure he’s somewhere safe.” He doesn’t necessarily believe it, but it’s always great to hang on to the last bit of hope you have.

“Are we okay?”

“I don’t know, kiddo. Are we?”

“Yoonoh, damn it! Yes we’re okay! We’re not losing our minds.” Johnny looks at Mark and takes his hand in his. “We’re okay baby. We’re okay.”

“Alright, I trust you.” Mark looks at Johnny with a warm smile, which quickly fades away as he looks at the road, the look in his eyes replaced by fear. “Dad, dad oh my god look-- What the heck is that?”

“Yoonoh what the fuck are you doing? Floor it!”

Jaehyun quickly turns his head at Johnny, terrified, then nods at him. He quickly manages to turn his attention back on the road and accelerates the car and hits the person who was in front of them, which sends their body a meter in front of them.

“Hey, Youngho, you think it’s dead?” Jaehyun stops the car to look at the body, then gets the car going again. “I’ll roll over it to make sure it is.”

Johnny hears sniffles coming from behind him. Mark is covering his mouth with his hand and his eyes are wide open. He’s shaking and tears are threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Uncle Yoonoh-- You just-- You killed someone-- You-- Oh my God.”

Jaehyun quickly turns to take a look at Mark’s shocked form. “Yeah, I had to, kiddo. I’m so sorry you had to see that but it was for our safety. See, you’re okay, we’re safe.”

They keep driving for a few minutes, until they reach the highway. The whole road is blocked because of traffic.

“Everyone wants to get the fuck out of here, huh,” Johnny says. “Backtrack, there’s another way.”

Jaehyun does and drives through some street. People are running away, yelling in fear. Jaehyun slows down, careful to not run over someone sane. Someone goes up to their car to tell them to be careful about some “other one” and starts running again. He doesn’t backtrack this time, he just drives through the panic and starts accelerating once he’s sure there isn’t anyone on his way and--

“Look out!” Mark tries to warm them, but it's too late. A truck runs into the car, causing it to flip and all Johnny sees is black.

 

☄

 

When Johnny wakes up, his head is pounding, some alarms went off and his body is on the side. The first thing he sees in front of him is -- past the broken windows -- people, people running, again and again and again.

“Dad, are you awake? Are you okay? I’m really scared.” Mark has his hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m okay-- Can you stay back? I’ll get us out of there.”

Johnny grabs the car seat tightly and starts kicking the window. It needs a few kicks to break it, but he's strong. When he gets out, he can't see Jaehyun anywhere. He tries to look for him but as he lowers his guard, an infected attacks him. Fortunately, Jaehyun arrives in time to kill it.

“Cover me,” Johnny said as he crawled back in the car. “Mark, give me your hand. I’ll pull you out of the car.”

And what Johnny says, Johnny does. He pulls Mark out of the car and holds his hand tightly.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks, voice full of concern.

“Guys, guys we need to run!” Jaehyun pushes Johnny and Mark. “Run!”

So they run, they don’t know where to, but they run. Nothing other than their lives matter, now. Johnny keeps his gun aimed in front of him while running, ready to shoot at anyone or anything that would come too close. Jaehyun is in front of us, leading them to God knows where.

“There’s a restaurant there! Let’s go in,” Jaehyun says, pointing at some restaurant. He opens the door for Johnny and Mark, covering their backs. Unfortunately, some of the Infecteds following them manage to pass their arms and legs through the door before he closes it.

“Get to the highway, Youngho! I’ll meet you there! I can outrun them!”

“We can’t just let you here,” Mark yells in disbelief.

“Just fucking go, Mark! Get the fuck out of here!”

“C’mon Mark. Let’s go! Trust him,” Johnny says, taking back Mark’s hand in his after the latter let it go as they stepped in the restaurant to drag him away. “Let’s leave through the back door.”

When they’re out, there still are a few Infecteds around, but not enough to stop them. They can run faster. They run as fast as they can, but Johnny suddenly feels Mark tugging at his hand. When he looks back, he sees Mark on the ground, looking at his foot.

“Dad I-- I think I sprained my ankle,” he says, looking up.

“Holy shit… Now isn't the moment… I’ll carry you,” he says as he places his right hand under Mark’s knees and his left under his shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Mark looks over his father’s shoulder. “Be careful, they’re getting closer. They look awful, oh my God…”

“Don’t look baby, don’t look. Look at me. We’ll get out of there, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. I love you, dad. Thank you.”

The noises the Infecteds are making are awful to hear. They’re letting out non-human screams that almost sound like screams of agony, trying to attack everyone and everything. One crawls in Johnny’s direction but it’s slow enough for him to avoid it. They’re almost there, until another Infected makes its way behind them. They hear gunshots, stopping them in their way. When Johnny looks in the gunshots’ direction, he sees a soldier. No words can describe the relief he feels. The army, the government, they would save them, right? Wouldn't they keep them safe? Johnny can only hope.

“We-- We need help. My son’s injur--”

“Stop! Don’t come any closer!”

“What-- Why? We’re-- We’re clean! We’re not sick.”

Johnny looks at the soldier, confused again. Why wouldn’t he help them? Isn’t that his job? Protect civilians? The soldier takes out his walkie-talkie, asking advice to his superiors, probably. Mark asks about Jaehyun, Johnny says he would look for him after Mark is safe.

It doesn’t go as planned.

The soldier’s superiors have visibly advised him, judging by the look in his eyes. However, it doesn’t seem to be what he expected. He overhears the soldier argue with whoever's on the other line. When the soldier aims his gun at Johnny and his son, he understands. He quickly turns away to protect Mark, but he took a bullet in the leg, causing him to fall and drop his son. Both of them fall from some kind of hill. The soldier approaches them again but before he kills Johnny, he hears a gunshot coming from his left, the soldier collapsing. Johnny looked up to see his brother, thankful. Jaehyun smiles when he sees Johnny, happy that he managed to save him.

“Are you-- Oh. Oh no.” His face drops. The two brothers hear sobs coming from behind them. They’re coming from Mark. Johnny hurries to his son.

It’s too late.

When the soldier tried shooting them, he not only succeeded in shooting Johnny's leg, but he also succeeded in shooting Mark in the stomach. The teenager is crying, he’s sobbing so hard. Johnny can only imagine the pain he's in. Mark’s hands are covered in blood, it kills Johnny to know that it’s the latter’s own blood.

“I’m here baby boy. I know it hurts-- Hang on. It’ll be okay! Keep your eyes open, look at me. I’ll pick you up now, okay? Look at me.” Mark raises a weak hand to hold his father’s. “You’ll be alright. You’re gonna be okay. Just hang--” Mark stops sobbing. He lets Johnny’s hand go. “Mark-- Baby-- Please don’t do this-- Baby stay with me. Come on. You’re a strong boy, I know you can do this--”

“Youngho, is he…”

“No! No! I won’t fucking let him. Oh my God.” Johnny approaches his face to Mark’s. He can’t feel him breathing. He holds him tight and cries as the realisation hits him. He's carrying his son’s dead body. “I’m so sorry, Mark. I wish they had shot me instead of you. I'm so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Too shocked, Johnny barely registers Jaehyun approaching him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Youngho, we can't stay here. They’ll find us. We need to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far it means you've read this and-- thanks a lot for doing so.
> 
> twitter's @joohyun127. talk to me?


End file.
